Give and Take: A MisakiUsagi Love Story
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: Misaki has so much going on and is really stressed out. This worries Usagi. What can he do to help? MisakiXUsagi plus others.
1. Broken Wings: Usagi

**Author's Note: Okay this story will be told in the point of view of Misaki and Usagi. I think it will end up being a decent length. It'll have a couple cute ideas thrown in that I've been thinking about all week. Thanks! Review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

Everyone has a point when they have to stop doing something. Everyone knows when they are exhausted they need to take a break and clear their mind. Well Misaki works above and beyond this point. Sometimes I feel like he is going to break.

This morning I let him leave without an episode. I said my goodbyes with a kiss that longed for more. He had worked all night on a paper though. I knew it was hard for him. He never likes to ask for help but he had asked me. He looked so depressed and helpless.

Misaki reminds me of an angel with broken wings. He wants to fly and go beyond and above to help everyone but sometimes he just can't seem to get there. When that happens he is deeply saddened. It seems like he is stuck somewhere he doesn't want to be. I just want to help him. But he has too much pride. He's too stubborn.

Love was a about give and take. Sometimes I felt like I was only taking. Aikawa returned with coffee. I wasn't in the mood to work right now but I needed to for Misaki. I needed to take him away from this all. Spring break was coming up and he needed to be free from worry.

Misaki had work today too. It seemed like everything important piled up on him all at once. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to help him. I never cared for anyone this much. My lifelong love for Takahiro just seemed like a stupid crush compared to what I felt for Misaki.

"You're daydreaming again, Sensei." Aikawa always interrupted my thoughts. Maybe that was for the best in this case.

"I'm not daydreaming Aikawa. I'm thinking." I picked up a cigarette and put it down again. Misaki didn't like cigarettes usually that wouldn't stop me. He just seemed more sensitive than usual.

"About Misaki?" Aikawa sat in the chair across from me. She started laying out research materials she picked up for my next book.

"He seems stressed out lately. I'm not really sure what to do though. He has papers to do and a job to keep up with. Not to mention all the things he does around here because he wants to earn his keep." He overwhelms himself. He goes passed that breaking point. I really don't want to see what happens when he's had enough.

"Well you have the internet at your disposal. Look something up." At that Aikawa was gone. My deadline was two months from now. I had time for work later. Now to find something that'd make Misaki better.


	2. A Hopeless Romantic: Misaki

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'll skip the chat. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or the characters.**

Today was one of those days that I just wanted to end. Usagi was too tired to try anything with me so I took it as a good sign. He dropped me off gave me a quick kiss and I was on my way. The paper I spent all night writing was mediocre at best. I knew I was going to bad.

I sat in class with my stomach tied in knots. When Kamijou-demon graded papers he did so right in class. The good thing was we had a study period for one of his demonic tests. Most of the time I couldn't focus though. He looked so disappointed while marking papers. It made me nervous.

So I always sat in my chair just staring at papers without anything ever sinking in. It didn't help that I was tired and was forced to sit there and keep my eyes open. So I looked over every paper a million times until he started calling people up to see their grades.

I walked up feeling more than a little sick. I knew had to have failed. He rarely ever passed me. Mostly because I spaced off in class. Sometimes I felt like a failure once I walked in the door. He handed my paper. I didn't even look until I got back to my seat.

I flipped it over and was surprised. I passed with a B. It had a note that said 'see me after class' great he probably thought I cheated. Maybe he wanted to tell me everything bad I did so I couldn't feel good about myself. So when the class emptied I walked up to his desk clutching my bag like it was my lifeline.

"Sit down Takahashi." I sat in the chair in front of his desk. This happened too many times. This guy was just too scary. I could never tell what he was going to say or do. "You've done better on this paper. Did you have some help?"

"Yes. I don't like asking for help…I don't want to be a burden to anyone…but I had to because I knew I would fail otherwise." Usagi sat their patiently with me for hours on end trying to help me.

"Well, the paper was nice. The only reason you did bad was your grammatical errors. I could tell it was still your style of writing. I just wanted to ask where you went to for help." I rubbed my eyes and put the paper down.

"My landlord, Usami Akihiko." He just stared at me. "I always feel like asking him for help would be unfair but I had so much trouble with this assignment." I looked at my watch. "Oh no! I'm late for work!" I jumped up and ran out without a second thought. I'd probably hear about it tomorrow.

I had to work extra hard to make up for wasted time. Todo tried to cover for me but I didn't want to get him in trouble. So I scrubbed floors and placed food on shelves I could barely reach. Working at a grocery store did have its benefits but most of the customers were overly difficult. Tonight was no exceptions.

"I can't find anymore rice crackers." Some lady was complaining to anyone who would listen.

"They'll be in stock tomorrow. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." That was all I could say when I was dead on my feet.

"Well, I don't need them tomorrow I need them now! This place never has anything right! The employees can never help me with a thing. This is the sorriest bunch of workers I've ever seen." I just stood with my head down trying to tune it out. I never liked being put down. I was always too emotional to deal with it.

"I'm sorry." My manager finally showed up and told me to just go home. So after a ruined day I walked home. Despite the season it was freezing and pouring down rain. Of course I had no coat or umbrella. So I just trudged home more than delirious.

It was only when I got in the door that I realized I forgot about dinner. That was enough to make me crack. I've had enough of this day. So in the walk way I collapsed and cried. I was so tired of trying so hard only to fail. Being pushed down can really get to you sometimes.

And as I expected I felt two strong arms wrap around me. "What's wrong Misaki?" Usagi always was silly but now all I could hear in his voice was concern.

"I had the worst day. I just wanted to come home all day." I breathed in his scent. It always relaxed me. Despite never being one to live in a family-like atmosphere Usagi smelled like home to me. "I was late to work and then this lady was all mad about rice crackers…I couldn't do anything right and then it started raining when I was walking…I forgot about dinner."

"Well, I took care of dinner." Usagi taking care of dinner? That was weird. Was there some special occasion I forgot about? "Just go change." I walked up to my room. I hadn't been in there for a while. I started staying with Usagi every night. The nights I didn't I would nearly freeze to death.

I took off my wet clothes and dried off. I sat in the middle of the floor looking at all of my clothes. In the end I just put on my pajamas and walked back downstairs feeling defeated. The last thing I wanted to do was cause Usagi trouble.

Usagi ordered food. At least he didn't blow the house up. That wouldn't have been good to come home to on a day like this. I could barely think about eating but I ate as much as my stomach could handle. It was tied in knots and after crying I never wanted to do anything.

"I noticed you've been stressed lately, so I wanted to help out." Usagi was just a hopeless romantic. He didn't want to admit it but he was. So I smiled just for him. My first real smile all day. Relationships were hard to handle but loving Usagi was easy. "Now go upstairs. I have a surprise for you." Surprise? I wasn't sure about this but my mood was getting better. Maybe Usagi wasn't going to be a pervert.


	3. I'd Do Anything: Usagi

**Author's Note: No writing yesterday because it was my sister's birthday. Thanks for all the reviews though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

Misaki had that somewhat perplexed look on his face, but walked upstairs anyway. I knew he was stressed out, but I wasn't ready for him to come home in tears. He worried about such simple things. I threw out the takeout containers.

Hiroki called to tell me he did good on his paper. Of course I got yelled at for going after someone so young. Misaki needed someone older though. He needed someone who would willingly take some of his worries away. The more I thought about it the more I realize Misaki could never be with someone his age. Everyone thinks he's overemotional.

That's not the case though. He just tries to handle things on his own. He doesn't want to bother anyone. Such a stubborn person. I could relate though. Misaki usually keeps his defenses up, so he must be really upset if he was crying.

I'd like to punch that lady at the store. The smallest things set Misaki over the edge, but words don't usually faze him. Unless she told him he was useless or troublesome. Even when Misaki was having a bad day it wasn't like him to forget dinner…

Is something really wrong with him? Or is it just the pressures of maintaining school, home, and work. I made my way up to the study to grab a few things. So after my internet search, I came up with a few ideas. To ease Misaki's mind I made dinner. So now it was time for his body. Normally I would do this only one way, but Misaki was being ultra-sensitive lately. So I got some massage oil.

"Okay Misaki, strip down." I waved the bottle.

"Usagi-san what the hell is that?" He was sitting in the middle of his bed with his legs crossed. Misaki always sat the same way when he was waiting for me. Just like he sat the same way when he was sad. His body always displayed whatever he was feeling. Anguish was stamped all over him even though he had a smile on his face.

"Massage oil. You're tense." Now of course Misaki was always going to be difficult, but this wasn't like other times. It was bad to force him to do anything. "Come on Misaki. It'll be fine."

"No funny business." Misaki glared and began taking his clothes off. "You can't look." I turned around, but I didn't really see why it made a difference. If Misaki was in the shower and I walked in he would yell at me, or if I happened to walk in while he was getting changed. When I took his clothes off for him he never complained though. Well not any real complaints.

"Misaki you have to lay down. You can't just sit in the middle of the bed like that." Someone should really tell him his glare is unimpressive…I guess that's what makes him cute though. If this was the only way to make him feel better I'd do it. I'd do anything.


	4. I Want to be That Person: Misaki

**Author's Note: Thanks a lot for the reviews. I'll write a lot to make up for everything. SO either a long chapter or two chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

I didn't want to turn away from Usagi. I always felt like he'd be up to something bad. And sitting here in the middle of the bed completely naked and vulnerable hadn't been in my plans tonight. I understood that Usagi wanted to help, but I just wanted to go to sleep.

But it wasn't everyday Usagi did these types of things. So I lay down on my stomach. Without my eyes on Usagi I felt nervous. He was always doing something so he could trick me. Like pretending to sleep on the couch or acting like he wanted to learn how to cook.

"Usagi-san your hands are freezing!" That guy needed a pair of gloves or something. I wonder how he survived sleeping alone before I got here. He was always cold.

"I wonder why you can't just get used to it." He began rubbing my legs. Maybe there wasn't any perverted plan. Somehow that seemed too good to be true.

"Well, it's just like you can't get used to my warm hands." It was hard to get used to anything about Usagi. His body was nice. A lot nicer than any other guys I knew. I didn't really check out guys though, so I wouldn't really have anyone to compare him to.

"I'm used to the fact that they are warm. I just get excited because they are so little and cute." Just when I think I know what's going through his head…he says things like that. Were my hands really that small? I guess compared to Usagi's they were.

"Ew. That oil feels like mud." I was going to need a shower after this.

"You've been covered in mud before?" Usagi leaned forward to look at me. He actually looked interested.

"Well, yeah. I would always play outside after it rained. This one time Nii-san fell in a mud puddle, so I just jumped in and joined him so he wouldn't be embarrassed. We ended up in this mud war." After that, the sun came out. We were in the middle of nowhere laughing like a bunch of idiots. It was fun though. Those were the days when my parents were alive, and Nii-san could still play with me.

After they died, Takahiro had to get a job and work. I was always home alone. It was never any fun there by myself. I didn't want to complain though. I tried not to be any trouble, but I missed having fun with Takahiro. Now…I didn't talk much with Nii-san. He kind of left me in Usagi's care without any worries.

"I have never done anything like that." I forgot that Usagi didn't have much of a childhood sometimes.

"Usagi-san…we should take a bath." I sat up. "Come on." I took his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. "I bet you've never taken a bubble bath with someone either right?" He didn't say anything. Was he serious? I filled up the tub and got in. "Well, come on."

It must've been hard not having someone to share your memories with. He had no happy childhood memories. I don't know what I would've done in his situation. Usagi sat facing me, but didn't say anything. He had on that face, the one he gets when he is hurt. I just had to let him know what it was like to be a kid, so I started washing his hair.

"Now your first bubble bath memory is with me." That made me happy somehow. "And you better not take a bath with anyone else."

"Would you be jealous, Misaki?" I had to stop denying everything. It probably made Usagi feel so unloved. He didn't need any more of that. I rinsed his hair before I answered though.

"I always get jealous of those close to Usagi-san. I want to be that close to you too. So I would be jealous. Now turn around so I can wash your back." Even if things were embarrassing to say there were times when I had to be serious and tell Usagi how I felt. If I kept it all inside he'd never know. Anything can happen. I was a victim of that already.

People like to think everything is going to be okay. I was no exception to that until my parents died. Now I knew someone could be ripped away from you, or can walk away. I didn't want Usagi to leave me because I wasn't loving enough. I want to be the type of person who can comfort him.


	5. Give and Take: Usagi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

Misaki's confession shocked me. I wasn't expecting him to tell me the truth. He denied things so much I began to think he wasn't jealous, and didn't like things I did. Sometimes though Misaki could be really honest and responsible. I knew he'd grow up to be great.

I felt Misaki's arms around me. "I won't let you be lonely Usagi-san." Loneliness. Was that what I was feeling lately? When Misaki has so much going on and doesn't pay attention to me, I begin to get lonely. I've become spoiled because of this boy. He turned my head and kissed me.

Misaki rarely started anything. I wonder what he was thinking about. If Misaki kissed me he would run away or tell me it didn't mean anything. Now he was suddenly different. He got out and grabbed a towel. Then he wrapped it around his waist and walked out.

A lot of people think Misaki is predictable, but sometimes he does things like this. They come so out of nowhere that it's surprising, charming even. He cares so much about others. You wouldn't think that though. Someone with a cute face like that who doesn't seem to know what they are doing. He has a big heart though. It was enough to make me fall for him.

I heard some noise and grabbed a towel to see what he was up to. He was in the kitchen making snacks. "Usagi-san we are going to have a sleepover. I know I live here and everything…but we'll stay in the living room and watch movies. We can talk about everything and just…have fun." I slipped in some pants and walked downstairs.

How lucky I had been. I kept thinking about Takahiro, but someone so great had been there. Takahiro talked about Misaki endlessly. Honestly I hated him before I even knew him. And that day when I met him I had no interest in him. After a while of having him at my house though. I noticed he was cute and prone to overreacting.

He had a cute smile and was surprisingly supportive of my love for Takahiro. Any other brother would've walked out and refused to be tutored by me, but Misaki stuck around. He cooked for me and cried for me. He even yelled at me. No one ever dared to do that besides Aikawa. I was still in love with Takahiro when I fell for Misaki. I didn't know it for a while though.

I sat on the couch where Misaki was waiting. "Usagi-san I'm tired, but I want to be your friend too. I just don't want to be someone you like…I want you to like being around me and having fun with me." What did he think I liked him, but thought he was boring? This kid…

"I already like being around you Misaki. So you can sleep." Misaki pressed his ear to my chest.

"I'll sleep right where I can hear you." He yawned. "You know I'll deny this ever happened tomorrow, but don't worry I'll remember."

Relationships were hard. It was a give and take thing. I thought I didn't give Misaki anything, but today I realized we are everything each other needs. Without each other the world would be a lonely place.

END


End file.
